


Slit desires

by Prince_Aiden



Category: FNAF, Five nights at freddys - Fandom
Genre: Child Murder, Drabble, Gen, OC, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Aiden/pseuds/Prince_Aiden
Summary: Vincent takes care of the soon-to-be child that inhibits Bonnie.





	

So fragile, so frail.

So easy to _kill._

Vincent stared blankly at the limp child at his feet bleeding out, his clothes soaked as he watched the child choke and convulse on its own blood from the slit on their neck.

Another friend for the first. 

He wasn't a bad guy, he was _helping!_ No child wants to be alone, he provided friends for them all to get along. 

The blonde brushed his hair out of his face with a bloody hand, his sky blue eyes dull as he began opening up the Bonnie animatronic.

They'd be comfortable in here.


End file.
